


More Than A Name

by Charlie9646



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brothers, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Students, Young Love, parenting, ”Meeting” a childhood hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie9646/pseuds/Charlie9646
Summary: “Part of growing up is learning our heroes aren’t always so heroic.”All of his life Albus Severus Potter had looked up to his father, his brother and even his namesake Severus Snape. Maybe that was why he’d let the hat sort him into Slytherin...But he wasn’t father, no matter how many said so, and he would soon learn that he wasn’t anything like Severus Snape either.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 49
Collections: Love Fest 2020





	More Than A Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frumpologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frumpologist/gifts).



> Thank you Wildflowerweasley for Alphaing this; I owe you a ton. It wouldn't be half as good without your suggestions.

My father didn't tell me how to live; he lived and let me watch him do it.” Clarence B Kelland 

”To the world, you may be one person, but to one person, you may be the world.”

Albus Severus Potter had heard from the time he could understand words he looked like his father. He admitted he did, quite a bit. Though the truth was, he also had his mother’s chin, grandpa Arthur’s forehead, and his skin a shade darker than his father, like the grandpa he never got to meet. He was not a clone of Harry James Potter. He was like an abstract painting that the painter had only seen his father once, but all children tended to look like that. Didn't they?

Someone told him at King’s Cross station early today that he was betraying the memory of those who died in the war by being a Slytherin. James nodded along to the man and said, ”I tell him that all the time!”

”I hate you, James.” He muttered to his brother with a frown. Hurt and anger filled him with a sting of betrayal, but he was used to it— James had been like it since he was sorted into Slytherin. His brother acted as if he had betrayed him, the family and all that was right in the world.

” Daddy Al said a bad word!” Cried Lily. 

His father said, ”James deserved it, though Al, you need to be the bigger person.”

”He’s like six inches taller than me! How am I supposed to be the bigger person?”

His mother chimed in, ”Acting your age; Al has nothing to do with height.”

Scorpius’s fingers brushed against his arm; it snapped him out of his memory from earlier today. ”You seem half here and half gone, Al.” 

”I was just thinking.”

”About what?”

Albus Severus sighed, ”About everything, but also nothing at all.”

Scorpius said, ”That’s all like to think about, but I can get your mind off of it.”

”How would that be?”

Scorpius smiled, ”I have some ideas.”

The blonde pulled into the hallway of the dungeon where students rarely ventured; rumor said there was a nasty portrait down here. No one seemed to want to tell Albus who it was, though. What did it matter? Whoever it was, it did not matter; they were simply a painting and likely long dead. 

Scorpius said nothing but pulled him close, his pale fingers tangled into Al’s wild locks of hair. His lover’s lips tasted like peppermint patties that he seemed to have nearly an addiction to them. 

Both young men heard a barking mocking laughter. The tone just seemed off, though. 

Al held out his wand, made the motion, and whispered, ”Lumos.”

The light of his wand filled the darkness of the corridor as if it was a single candle in a storm. The portrait nonetheless still laughed; he said, ”That’s the funniest thing I have seen in years! A Malfoy and a Potter.”

Scorpius snarled, rather unlike himself, ”What is so funny, Snape?!”

Al cried, ”Wait, that's Severus... Snape?! I was named after him.”

The portrait drawled and raised an eyebrow, ”Pity, that your father felt it was a good idea to curse you with my name, then your gay, and a Slytherin to boot. I am sure the world hates you, what is it? Al as in Albus? I am sure James Potter is rolling in his grave.”

Al said, ”My father said you were one of the bravest men he ever knew, and yet I can't see that from where I stand! Hiding away, mocking people, being cruel for the sake of it, no one would tell me who you exactly we're. I can see now why— your nothing but an angry old man—Severus Snape. 

There is nothing wrong with being gay. Scorpius is my best friend; I love him more than anything. And before you start, I am not my father, and neither is Scorpius his. I am tired of being assumed to be something I am not. There is nothing wrong with being a Slytherin, or a Potter, or a Slytherin who happens to be a Potter. I used to look up to you, Severus Snape, but now I think my mother is right; dad just turned a monster into a martyr.”

The portrait’s black eyes widened to the size of saucers. Severus seemed downright stupefied; then, he caught himself. He smirked, ”A true Slytherin as a Potter, I am quite proud you share my name, Albus Severus Potter, something tells me you are going to grow into a great man. If you ever need a question answered, I am an open ear.”

Al said, ”Actually, I am good, thanks, though. I may not be my father— but he is my hero. He taught me all I need to know about being a good person by just being one. No matter what my father says about you, I don't see someone who I want to be like, Headmaster Snape.”

”I am sure Albus Severus, your father, is very proud of you.”

Al snapped, “Stop. With the Albus Severus, please. I am more than the men I was named after.”

”Sorry then Mr. Potter, have a good day.” Black eyes narrowed sharply as the former headmaster snarled. 

Scorpius said to Al after they walked away, ”Did I ever tell you how much I love you?”

”Always, but that doesn't mean I don't need to hear it.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
